Unexpectedly Spellbound
by Kyuubi's Slave
Summary: He's the new kid, well not quite. He's been in hiding the last 4 years and has finally decided he wanted to be amoung others and make friends. But his quirks raise eyebrows and create feelings in those that may not want them. OCxMalfoy, OCxHarry


**A/N**: It's taken me a few years to finish just this chapter, what with writer's block, moving, losing it, etc. Then again having it only on paper didn't help me at all. But I finally got around to typing it and hope you like it has much as I didn't have fun rewriting more times than I can count.

* * *

"speaking"

'_thoughts_

"_animal speaking"_

_

* * *

_

**Unexpectedly Spellbound**

**Chapter 1: Grandeur **

He gazed at them in amusement as McGonagall seemed to gape like a fish while Dumbledore stared at him with surprised eyes over his half-moon spectacles. Calmly he turned the page of his Potion's book, his eyes roving over the words and memorizing them, embedding it in his memory. Again he looked up and raised an eyebrow; this seemed to pull his Transfiguration professor out of her reverie. She starred at him through her round glasses with a look that said he had clearly lost his mind. And he would've believed the silent accusation too if it wasn't for the fact that he'd lost his sanity many years ago.

"You want to join the students?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've spent four years hiding myself from them. I don't want to hide anymore."

It was true, he lived in hiding, per his parent's orders; but he was tired of it. He wanted to have classes with the others. He had no friends and only his owl and cat to keep him company while he was tutored by the professors. As if reading his thoughts his faithful companions reacted. Jericho, his Great-Horned Owl, ruffled his feathers and flapped his wings in agitation while his black furred Maine Coon cat, Nel, hissed her anger. A few whispered words that didn't seem to be human language escaped the boy's lips and the two quieted down leaving the Headmaster and Headmistress once again amazed by his ability to communicate with creatures of all sorts.

The two elders glanced at each, a long time friendship allowing them to know what the other was thinking, before they nodded. They had figured that the boy would eventually get tired of sitting around in the shadows, obedient and non-defiant, alone and unknown. In a way they understood why his parents didn't want others around him, but he was fifteen; practically old enough to make his own choices. So if he wished to intermingle with the other wards of Hogwarts they weren't going to stop him. He needed to grow up and know what it was like to spread his wings and encounter things that his parents had covered him from.

"Adrian… Are you sure you want to do this? I understand that you are calm, but the other students may not be so reasonable." Dumbledore spoke cautiously.

Adrian smiled softly. Knowing what Dumbledore meant. "I know the consequences and accept them. I will show them that appearances are more than skin deep. Plus my parents have to learn that I'm not a child anymore."

McGonagall smiled a little motherly smile that only Adrian ever got to see. "Then let us go. The first years will be arriving soon."

As the young boy stood, closing his book with a snap, the owl fluffed up its feathers before soaring out of an open window with a hoot. A sly grin tugged at his lips as he chuckled quietly. Dumbledore noticed the grin and tilted his head in silent questioning.

"Professors, I was wondering… Can I make a grand entrance?"

The older male chuckled. "Why of course. I'll spread the word to the others. I think after the Sorting Ceremony will be a good opportunity. Don't you think so Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall only sighed as she turned to walk out briskly. She was followed shortly by the Headmaster, leaving Adrian all alone with his thoughts and Nel. Sighing he walked out of the room, the long-haired feline at his side.

"_Are you sure about this Ran? Your parents will be angered."_ Nel warned.

To any other listening in they would only hear mews and growls escape the cat's maw. But not to Adrian or, as Nel and Jericho liked to call him, Ran. He understood every syllable as if it was human speech.

"I don't care. They're scared because of those damned werewolves. They don't understand that we're not like them. We're placid when we transform and don't even need potions. Heck, hardly anyone knows of our kinds existence because we stay out of trouble and aren't publically aggressive like those dogs. Although Professor Lupin was nice for a werewolf so he's not included in that category."

Nel rolled her eyes at his slight ranting as they finally entered the empty entrance hall. Everything was quiet, not even a ghost was floating about. He didn't even see Peeves' ugly mug in sight. Nel rubbed up against his leg, calling his attention back to her. Adrian gazed down into those golden orbs and awaited her wisdom.

"_Just be careful. You say you're placid, but others won't hesitate to act on fear despite your good intentions. An air of darkness is creeping for, drawing us all together. Watch your back kitten."_

And with that she was gone, like a shadow in the night. Huffing slightly at her endearment he turned and walked towards the Great Hall doors. Closed they towered over him and kept most of the noise inside the room. But he could just make out the words of the Sorting Hat. Words of warning echoed in the hall beyond which puzzled the young teen.

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

He heard the usual applause break out even though he knew the students had to be as confused as he was. He listened to the names being called and the houses they belonged to shouted soon afterwards and wished that he'd been able to attend for his own ceremony. Suddenly he heard the last name being called and quickly began to transform.

* * *

Harry watched as McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched away with them as Professor Dumbledore stood to address them. Despite bitter feelings he was calmed by the presence of the headmaster. Everything seemed to be turning upside down, what with the dragon-horses and Hagrid not being present. In fact a tiny seed of worry was slowly growing over his old half-giant friend. The wild looking man seemed to stumble into all sorts of odd trouble somehow. But at least there was still some normality in how the school year started out.

"To our newcomers-" Dumbledore's ringing voice was suddenly interrupted by a pounding at the door and the sound of great rustling and clicking.

Another pound and the doors flew open to admit a snow white horse that was clad with giant wings that were equal in color to its fur. It raised its wings high and pawed at the ground as everyone realized it was a Pegasus. Low chuckles arose as they watched Filch bug out and run at it only to freeze on the spot when it reared up, snorting and flapping its wings. White feathers were sent flying as it grounded itself and trotted past a still frozen caretaker. Next to him Ron seemed to have lost his voice while Hermione whispered.

"You don't think Hagrid?"

Harry shook his head as the winged horse stepped up to Dumbledore and bowed elegantly. Gazing at all the professors they seemed amused by the horse, and he was shocked to see that even Snape had a slight smirk on his pasty face. Dumbledore reached out and pat the horse on its silvery mane, nodding to it as he did so.

"Everyone your attention please. I would like for you to meet a student that has been here yet you all never knew about him. Adrian, if you would be so kind?"

The horse snorted and nodded its head as it slowly began to shrink down, transforming as it did so. Subconsciously Harry reached for his wand not trusting whatever, or whoever, it was. Too many years of being attacked by everything, from his uncle to Voldemort, had burned it into his veins. Yet as he watched with everyone else he was surprised to see that it was a young teen, about their age that stood in the same spot as the Pegasus had previously been. Short messy hair stuck out at all angles and was a darker shade of black than his own. He seemed pale, but not a sickly pale, more like a soft ivory and was somewhat tall. The boy burst out in a wide smile as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Everyone this is Adrian Wade. Because of certain… problems, he hasn't been a real part of this school till now as per his own request. Anything you want to add Adrian?" The boy Adrian shook his head. "Okay then. You can go sit down."

Harry watched the boy practically skip back down the stairs and take a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Everyone was speechless as Dumbledore smiled widely and spread out his arms.

"As I was saying before, welcome to our newcomers. And welcome back to our old students. I would say that this is the time for speech making, but as the sound of hungry stomachs rumble I shall say that it is not quite time yet. So tuck in!"

As Dumbledore sat back down there was applause and laughter as food appeared before everyone. Harry zoned out slightly, all the noise around him becoming a buzz as he instinctively reached for food that he knew he liked. That boy Adrian; there was something about him that seemed off. And not just because he was apparently an Animagus too. His attention diverted slightly as he keyed into Ron and Hermione talking to Nearly Headless Nick about the Sorting Hat giving warnings before closing back in on himself.

Should he trust Adrian? No not yet. Just because he was in the same house as he didn't call for instant trust. He wanted to know why he hadn't attended classes like the rest of them. He had to say that Adrian was an odd one though, cute, but odd.

Wait…. Did he just think Adrian cute? Oh god something was wrong with him. He was straight damnit. Straight!

* * *

Pale gray eyes eyed the back of that raven-haired boy with a hidden interest. He wasn't sure why but seeing that it was he who was the Pegasus touched a part of him that he didn't know existed. From narrowing his eyes to focus his vision he had just barely caught the color of those new eyes. A blue so pale they seemed to have been watered out and had frozen into ice for they were so piercing in their gaze. Never wielding, always judging and observing.

He had felt a spark of anger when he'd seen that the new, or was he old? student wore the colors of Gryffindor. That was completely unfair. He had felt the need to get close to the boy, Adrian; had wanted to become friends. Biting at his thumb nail he wondered whether he should corner the boy and demand to be friends. Because he always got what he wanted and he wanted Adrian to be a part of his circle; wanted him to be his minion and do what he said.

But then again he was a Gryffindor. Stupid, bloody idiots. Adrian would problem end up friends with those three. He growled slightly, which caused others to gaze at him in curiosity to the uncharacteristic behavior. Mumbling softly under his breath he glared at those that dared look at him and went back to eating.

* * *

Adrian sat there frowning slightly as he delicately ate his steak and potatoes. Taking a sip he let his eyes glance over the professors. All were the same except for Professor Grubbly-Plank and another who sat next to her wearing…

'_Oh lord, pink! Gah.'_ Blinking repeatedly he looked back to his food, sniffing the air. His keen senses caught a bad scent of the pink dressed woman. A scent of hidden intentions. He growled lowly, causing those near him to look at him with wide eyes. A let a wide grin envelope his lips; he didn't want others to think him to weird because of his powers.

A girl next to him, a pretty brown haired creature, turned to him and smiled welcomingly. He couldn't help but smile back, allowing his calm, friendly aura seep from him.

"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown. Nice to meet you." She said sweetly and extended a hand.

Adrian took her hand in his and very sweetly brushed his lips over his knuckles in a gentlemanly manner. A light blush spread over her cheeks as her friends giggled and whispered teasing words.

"It's very nice to meet you Lavender. You don't do your name justice though sadly."

A look of sadness overcame Lavender's face as her friends began to glare at him, the plans for payback clear in their eyes. Quickly Adrian explained himself, taking her other hand in his own slightly larger hands.

"It because you are far prettier than the flower for which you are named."

That seemed to make them all happy as Lavender went completely red and immediately turned away to lean against the table for fear of fainting. Adrian was secretly congratulating himself for gently escorting her away from the question he knew she was about to ask. 'Why hadn't he attended classes with the rest of the students?' Well that was a question he wasn't going to answer until he trusted them.

He wasn't stupid and definitely wasn't going to blurt out that he was more than an Animagus. Sighing he pushed his plate away, taking a sip of pumpkin juice as he waited for dinner to end. His wish came soon as all the dishes and silverware quite suddenly disappeared to the apparent shock of the first years. With a nail turned claw he picked at his teeth as Dumbledore stood and introduced the new staff members.

Polite applause for them as they sat back down and Dumbledore started to speak again.

"The House Quidditch team tryouts will take place-"

His pale eyes narrowed instantly on the pink monstrosity as it interrupted Dumbledore. He knew, by the way his vision seemed to shift that his vision was turning to that of a bird of prey; most likely a hawk or eagle. Pinning her with a gimlet glare he listened to her little petty speech. He had to say one thing though; he wanted to shove a lozenge down her gullet to stop her from clearing her throat.

"I am simply honored by being back in Hogwarts I must admit. And it's even lovelier to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I will say that I'm really looking forward to getting to know you all and becoming great friends."

Damned toad-lady was annoying with that simpering, sickly-sweet voice of hers. As he listened to her ramble on and on about how the Ministry wanted to guard, polish, and replenish the knowledge from their wizarding forefathers. Rather than listen to her he tuned her out and focused his attention on his ears, listening for someone far more interesting to speak with.

His ears caught the soft pattering of tiny, tiny feet. A mouse was nearby, hiding in the shadow of the Gryffindor table leg. From its squeaky little voice he heard her happy praise the 'messy' children that took precious food for granted. He listened to her eat whatever scraps had happened to fall to the floor and smiled softly.

Finally what seemed like forever she sat down and there was a slow gathering to applaud since so many had been taken aback by her sudden speech and just as suddenly stopping. Quickly Professor Dumbledore stood to bow to Professor Umbridge, who turned out to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Thank for that delightful speech. Now tryouts will be held…"

"So, are you an Animagus?" He heard Lavender ask from beside him.

Sighing slightly he decided he would confess to only one thing. "No, I'm not an Animagus. I'm an Animorphmagus. Unlike Animagi, who can only change into the one animal they chose for the potion, I can change into any animal I wish. It's an even rarer power than a Metamorphmagus."

Lavender and the others seemed awed at what he said. He even saw some students from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turn subtly to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really? Any animal? Prove it." Lavender promptly demanded.

With a grin he instantly became a small brown mouse. Lavender squeaked in surprise as the forging mouse from under the table, having immediately caught the scent of another mouse, crawled up the bench and sit next to him. He watched Lavender out of the corner of his beady little eye as he talked to the mouse, promising that he'd snag food for her and give it to her if she would start living up in the Gryffindor Tower. He also promised her a warm bed and that she wouldn't be attacked by any owls or cats that lived within the castle. She nodded and scurried off as he changed into a boy again.

"Believe me yet?"

Lavender only nodded. "What did you say to her?"

"Oh, I promised her food and a safe home if she moved to the Gryffindor Tower."

That seemed to surprise everyone as Dumbledore dismissed them for bed. Standing he stretched, wondering if he would have a bed in the boy's dorm. He didn't want Dumbledore to go out of his way to do that. With sleep in mind he looked up to Dumbledore and strode up to him with determined, stubborn steps. Those pure blue eyes, so deep with wisdom, peered at him as if already knowing what he was going to say.

"You don't want to bed?"

Adrian nodded. "I don't want you to go out of your way. I'll sleep in the Common Room. It'll be more comfortable for me there anyways."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Okay then. Your trunk will be placed up in the boy's dorm though."

"That's fine Headmaster."

Dumbledore made a shooing motion with his hands and Adrian quickly scampered off; trailing behind the rest of the students. As he turned to go to the right his ears perked slightly before he shook his head. He was hearing things. Yawning widely he passed a suite of armor only to feel a hand snap out and grab him to pull him into a hidden room. Snarling he prepared himself to fight only to find a pale eyed boy standing awkwardly before him. The moonlight that shone through the windows made the unknown boy's blond hair seem like silver as they stared each other down.

Crossing his arms Adrian waited for the boy to shift, noticing that he was wearing the green and silver insignia of Slytherin. He raised a dark hair, it disappearing into his long bangs.

"Why is the snake talking to the lion?" He asked, curiosity swirling upon his words.

The pale boy's eyes snapped to him quickly, the brows furrowing into an intense glare, yet Adrian stood there unaffected by it. He heard a soft mumbling and raised an eyebrow. His keen hearing had heard the soft, barely whispered words but he was very cat-like in his actions and wanted to play with the boy.

"What?"

Those gray eyes flickered to the floor. "I want you to be my friend."

All was silent for a little bit before Adrian burst out laughing. "That's not how you make friends Blondie. It's best to ask or put forth the idea that you'd like to be friends. You don't make friends by demanding it… Well you can, but they won't be true friends."

The Slytherin looked at him with a surprised look that didn't seem to fit on his narrow face.

"What?" The boy seemed put-off by what he had said.

"Until you politely ask me to be your friend, I won't be. Acquaintances yes, friends no."

And with that Adrian turned and immediately took the shape of a golden eagle to flap his wings and push himself into the air and take flight out of the room and into the hallway. Slowly as he glided on invisible air currents that drifted through the school he made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower and in turn the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady, upon hearing the screech of a bird, turned her head to see him coming. He landed on the ground in a graceful crouch, his black hair barely ruffled.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." He said.

The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open to reveal the short passage way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Students still milled about sleepily. Adrian ignored the looks of curiosity as he took the stairs up to the boy's dorm and approached the door hearing an argument going on in the room. Rolling his eyes he walked into the room, paying no heed to the tension in the air even though it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Going to his trunk he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and undressed to his cotton boxers before pulling on the equally cottony red PJ bottoms.

"Whoa, dude!"

Turning he saw that the redheaded boy was staring at him with wide eyes. Those wide eyes were particularly focused on his torso. Soon the three other boys in the room were staring.

"You're ripped!" The redhead exclaimed.

Adrian looked down at his 'ripped' torso and tilted his head. He wasn't sure how he was ripped. Sure he was nothing but lean muscle and he had a nice washboard stomach, but that didn't mean he was ripped did it?

"I'm Adrian." He said, trying to get onto a different topic.

"Yeah, we know. I'm Ron Weasley. That's Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas. Oh and Seamus Finnigan is already in bed there."

Adrian nodded to each as they made it known who was who. He saw a flicker of relief in the Potter boy's eyes when he didn't react to his name like he knew so many others must've done. He didn't care. Harry was just another person with a destiny that pretty much controlled his life.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I'm off to bed."

As he started walking to the door he heard a concerned voice behind him. "Where are you going to sleep? Did they forget to add a bed up here?"

Turning his head he looked over his shoulder at the speaker. It'd been Neville. He offered a kind smile of friendship. "No, I told them to not go out of the way. I'm going to sleep down in the Common Room. More room to stretch out."

He grinned a bit more, revealing some fang before walking out, closing the door behind him. Padding downstairs he heard a panicked squeak and saw the small mouse from earlier cornered by Nel in the Common Room.

"Nel, leave her alone. She's my friend."

Nel huffed and went to curl up in front of the roaring fire. Leaning over Adrian let the mouse crawl onto his palm before he lifted her up and bright her up close to his face. With a squeak she stood up on her hind legs and flicked her tail.

"_She almost eat me! Not nice."_ The mouse complained.

"_Watch it itsy bitsy or I will eat you despite your friendship with my kit."_ Nel hissed from her spot on the floor.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Adrian let out a calming breath. "No one is going to eat you tiny one. What is your name?"

"_Quickfoot."_

"Well Quickfoot, it's been a long day. So let's go to sleep."

Quickfoot squeaked an affirmative and he put her down as he changed into a rather large fox of the European breed to trot over and curl up around Nel. Quickfoot then bounded over and stood before them swaying on her hind legs, wondering where she could burrow for a nap. Nel cracked open an eye and stared at her for a long minute before moving her paw that was near her stomach.

"_Here itsy bitsy. You can sleep here."_

Almost cautiously Quickfoot came over to Nel, wary that the cat was lying and would pounce if she got to close. But as she got closer and the cat made no move to get up she became more confident and curled up against the soft fur of the black feline.

"'_Night you two."_ Adrian grunted out.

Two sleepy murmurs answered him and then they were all out in dreamland.

* * *

**A/N 2**: Okay… I hope you liked it. I'm trying to go by the book as much as possible but not too much cause the story is mostly Adrian's pov. Please review. It lets me know you want more! :)


End file.
